


Celibato

by Nanitapop



Series: Kink Jaydick [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Female Dick Grayson, Oral Sex, Sex Talk, diosito perdóname, dollficación, jason invocó a un súcubo, originalmente dick es un demonio sin sexo o género, padre jason todd, reto kink, roles medianamente de muñeca, sin embargo toma la apariencia de una mujer para complacer las necesidades de jason, súcubo dick grayson, tim drake es el ángel de la guarda de jason todd, tim está molesto por que jason es un pendejo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanitapop/pseuds/Nanitapop
Summary: Todos en la iglesia estaban encantados con la pureza del padre Todd. Sin embargo, Jason podría ser muchas cosas, santo, no era una de ellas.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Kink Jaydick [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002273
Kudos: 9





	Celibato

**Author's Note:**

> Bien, esta es la primer parte de una lista Kink en la que me nominaron en Twitter. Así que aquí está el primer capitulo. Disculpen de antemano si hay algún error tipográfico o de otro índole. 
> 
> Antes que nada, informo que aquí, Dick es mujer, sin embargo los súcubo e incubo no tienen sexo definido, pero adquieren el sexo que su victima, o quien quiere un pacto con ello, se sienten atraídos. 
> 
> 1.-Dollfication: Es el fetiche de que la pareja adquiera comportamientos de muñeca, o sumisión, y que, quien la controla, tenga potestad de hacer lo que desee con este. También se puede llevar fuera de la cama, la persona puede vestirse de muñeca o en su defecto, hacerse operaciones para adquirir el aspecto de muñeca.

Jason podría ser muchas cosas,  **santo** , no era una de ellas.

Hoy iba a ser un día de mierda. O eso consideró Jason, cuando ya estaba con el confesionario número veinte. Honestamente, ¿ cómo se podía ser tan desastroso y caer en el mismo error más de dos veces? El hombre sacudió la cabeza mientras se despedía de Samantha Hengel, víctima de adulterio, y que no se había tardado en devolver el favor a su marido. 

— No eres uno para hablar. —Comentó una voz a sus espaldas haciendo que se volteara para mirar a, posiblemente, su supuesto ángel de la guardia; honestamente no entendía porque seguían empeñados en brindar iluminación divina. — Hacer un pacto de ese ámbito deja mucho que desear, ¿no? —Tim, como se hacía llamar, colocó un par de papeles en el púlpito y miró al hombre. 

— Deja de entrar en mi cabeza, no recuerdo haberte dado permiso. —Jason podía sentir como el otro ponía los ojos en blanco, pero decidió ignorarlo mientras terminaba de acomodar las cosas.    
  
—Como quieras, no sé ni para que me esfuerzo por llevarte a la salvación… Claramente Dios te tiene en estima o qué se yo. —Tim se encogió de hombros mientras desaparecía del lugar tan rápido como había llegado. 

Jason volvió a quedarse solo en la ala principal de la iglesia terminando de acomodar las cosas hasta que sintió como las luces comenzaron a tintinear y a opacar la habitación. Soltó un suspiro agotado mientras esperaba a que unas manos abrazaran su torso por detrás y la risa aniñada. Una vez terminó de organizar todo se giró para observar a la mujer.

—No esperaba a que llegaran a mandar a alguien. Deben estar muy preocupados por ti allá arriba.— Ronroneó la mujer acomodando el velo para ver mejor al hombre. — Pobre pajarito, papá no quiere que lo corrompan. —Jason tomó la mano de la mujer haciendo que esta sonriera.

—No es corrupción si yo acepté el trato. A todas estas, ¿Por qué mantienes esa apariencia? — Preguntó tomando por la cintura a la mujer para atraerla hacia sí y caminar a tropezones fuera de la sala. 

La mujer rió siguiendo sus pasos pasando sus manos por su espalda en el proceso. —Pues, es lo que te estabas imaginando cuando me invocaste, y personalmente me encanta. Me gusta ser la señorita Reichel.— Empujó ligeramente el cuerpo del otro para poder separarse y tomarlo de la túnica. — Y creo que es momento de alimentarme. ¿Algún juego que quieras realizar?  **_Padre._ **

Jason debía admitir que no se esperaba los resultados que había tenido hasta ahora, ni mucho menos haber aceptado un trato que podría o no comprometer su compromiso para con la iglesia. Pero si le preguntaban, la mejor parte de todo esto era poder romper el celibato, que honestamente, deseaba romper desde hace bastante tiempo. Apretó más la cintura de la mujer y la arrastró a uno de los cubículos del confesionario presionando su espalda contra la pared, Reichel jadeó contenta jalando al hombre de la túnica para hacer que se inclinara hacia ella, presionando sus labios en un beso hambriento y húmedo. 

Mientras trataba de quitar la túnica de Jason, su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar ante la emoción, haciendo que un par de cuernos azules salieran por encima de su cabello y una cola escurridiza se enrollara en uno de los brazos del castaño. 

—Quiero hacer algo contigo.— Murmuró sobre los labios de la mujer mientras jalaba su labio inferior para luego chuparlo. Reichel asintió lentamente desenrollando la cola para liberar el brazo del otro. 

—¿Qué desea?— Preguntó relamiéndose los labios moviendo sus manos para quitarse el traje de monja. 

Sin embargo, Jason no dejó que lo hiciera, tomando su mano para alejarla de su propio cuerpo. 

—No te quites la ropa, y me gustaría poder tener control de la situación. —Mencionó poniendo los ojos en blanco cuando la mujer parloteó un  _ Pe o si siempre me controlas, Jason. — _ Está vez no quiero que te muevas, quiero que seas mi muñeca personal por hoy. 

La chica parpadeó para luego sonreír cínicamente .—Oh, eso suena interesante. —Jason alzó una ceja ante la confirmación. —Pero, creo que podemos hacer que el asunto sea aún más interesante . —Ronroneó.

Jason iba a quejarse ante la burla de la mujer, sin embargo, se quedó callado en cuanto vio que esta se apoyaba en el asiento del cubículo abriendo las piernas, alzándolas contra su cuerpo hasta que las puntas de los botines chocaron con la pared. El hombre apretó los labios viendo la curva de las nalgas que el vestido dejaba ver. 

—Las muñecas son flexibles, puedes jugar con mi flexibilidad, no podré evitar callarme así que solo tendrás que asumir que vengo con pilas.—

Jason soltó una risa, tomando una de las piernas de la mujer para apretar la piel expuesta. Una vez se aseguró de tener todo en orden, se inclinó hasta quedar de rodillas entre sus piernas pasando los dedos de su otra mano por encima de la ropa interior. — Eres muy suave...—Murmuró más para sí que para ella, moviendo sus dedos de arriba a abajo hasta hacer a un lado la tela pasando los labios por la hendidura de su vulva. 

Solo pudo sentir la sacudida del cuerpo de la mujer, seguido de su respiración agitada, pese a eso, el súcubo seguía guardando silencio, eso le gustó a Jason, sentía cierto placer en ver por cuánto tiempo Reichel aguantaría antes de sucumbir ante los gemidos descontrolados. Por su parte, Reichel estaba comenzando a sentir la temperatura de su cuerpo elevándose, cortesía de haber adquirido un cuerpo físico en vez de simplemente optar de ingresar en la mente de los humanos para alimentarse de sus pensamientos más impuros.

Su cuerpo volvió a sacudirse, y la tela de su traje comenzó a molestar una vez se hinchó su pecho, producto de la segregación de hormonas. Soltó un suspiro tembloroso dejando caer una de las piernas en el hombro izquierdo de Jason provocando un leve gruñido del mismo y la presión de sus labios jalando de su clítoris. Sus caderas se estremecieron en anticipación llevando una mano a su pecho derecho para apretarlo. Sin embargo no duró mucho ante la protesta del hombre. 

—Las muñecas no se mueven a menos que su dueño lo permita. 

Reichel soltó su pecho en una sacudida ante la voz autoritaria. Una vez quedó conforme ante la reacción, Jason retomó su labor de chupar y morder la piel de su entrepierna seguido de sus muslos internos, apretando las caderas de la mujer, lo suficientemente para dejar marcas que, si se lo permitía, durarían una semana. Cuando quedó satisfecho, se elevó sobre el cuerpo de la chica para detener su mirada en su pecho. 

—Supongo que podría jugar con ellos también. —Comentó distraído moviendo sus manos hasta los senos de la mujer. 

Primero comenzó con ligeros toques, jugueteando con los pezones que ya se encontraban erectos, pese a no estar expuestos al aire frío de la noche. Reichel soltó un gemido apretando los labios con fuerza retorciéndose bajo el cuerpo caliente del padre. Satisfecho con eso, comenzó a serpentear por los costados de su cuerpo hasta llegar a la base del velo, moviéndolo hacia arriba exponiendo la clavícula llena de pequeños moretones anteriores, no podían culparlo, un hombre no podía vivir sin sexo. Cuando terminó de arruinar la tela por encima de la clavícula, procedió a bajar de un tirón la tela de la túnica rasgándose en las esquinas de los hombros.

—Mierda.— Siseó cuando el frío nocturno rozó sus sensibles pezones y los endureció más. Su cuerpo se estremeció por completo, moviendo sus caderas hacia adelante para rozarse contra las caderas del otro.

Contento por eso, Jason se inclinó más, moviendo sus caderas hasta que Reichel sintió la presión como si estuviese penetrándola. Mientras, Jason volvió a apretar los senos hasta que estos comenzaron a enrojecer por el maltrato para luego continuar con los pezones, los cuales comenzó a morder y a chupar sin descanso. 

—Jason.

Tomando la indirecta el hombre se separó de sus pezones con un  _ poof,  _ permitiendo que la contraria bajara las piernas hacia el suelo y se levantara. Ahora Jason era el que se encontraba en el asiento del padre. 

—Oh, eres un chico sucio, creo que solo me molesta esa idea por el hecho de que tú marcarás el ritmo. 

—¿Qué he dicho de meterte en mi cabeza. —Se quejó abriendo la túnica para luego comenzar a desabrochar el pantalón hasta dejar su pene fuera de la tela de su ropa interior. 

Cuando vio la polla palpitante presionando contra su estómago, Reichel no pudo evitar contener el gemido que moría por salir. Se relamió los labios con intenciones de chuparla sin sentido, sin embargo, se vio interrumpida por la fuerte mano que agarró su cola escurridiza apretándola con fuerza hasta que por inercia tuvo que quedarse quieta. Como odiaba que su pérdida de poder estuviese en su cola. 

—Nada de hacer lo que te plazca , primero te follare hasta reventarte, luego podrás lamerme el pene. 

Ante esto, solo fue capaz de asentir quitándose la ropa interior para colocarse a horcajadas en los muslos del castaño. Soltó un suspiro tembloroso una vez sintió la humedad del miembro de Jason frotándose contra su entrepierna. Al ver que la mujer no se estaba moviendo por su cuenta Jason tomó sus caderas con fuerza comenzando a empujar para estimularla.

—Vamos.— Ordenó alzando las caderas de Reichel alineando su miembro entre sus labios menores comenzando a hundirse en su cuerpo.

Ante las sensaciones, Reichel echó la cabeza hacia atrás dejando su cuerpo ligeramente flácido, permitiendo que el otro comenzara a empujar sus caderas contra ella, primero pero y pausado, hundiendo su pene y sacándolo al mismo tiempo; así continuó por un tiempo, mandando pequeñas corrientes eléctricas por la espalda de la mujer, ella quería más, pero el trato era no moverse a menos que él lo indicará.

Jason pareció notar la disputa interna, si los gemidos de frustración no eran una señal, así que apretó más sus caderas empujándola cada vez más fuerte mirando con deleite como el estómago se contraía por cada estímulo y sus senos rebotaban de un lado a otro, por inercia se inclinó sobre uno de estos chupando ligeramente su pezón para luego jalarlo con algo de fuerza.

Su cuerpo se sentía caliente, espeso y húmedo por partes iguales y a ella le gustaba. Su cola escurridiza volvió a enrollarse en el brazo izquierdo del padre moviendo ligeramente sus caderas, ya estaba cerca moría de ganas por correrse pero antes de siquiera poder permitírselo, así sea por medio de su propia mano, Jason la había empujado fuera de su regazo. Sin embargo, no le dio tiempo de refutar cuando su cara y hombros se encuentran presionados contra la puerta con relieve del cubículo. 

Su cuerpo protestó ante el golpe, intentó hablar nuevamente pero de su boca solo salió un gemido ronco cuando Jason volvió a hundir su pene dentro de su cuerpo. Se estremeció ante el sobreestímulo contra su clítoris que cada vez que Jason se movía, se frotaba contra él. 

Por su parte, Jason se inclinó sobre su espalda alzando sus manos para apretar los senos del súcubo, amoldando cada uno seguido de pequeños apretones cada vez que sentía que las paredes de este se contraían al rededor de su pene. Probablemente no iba a durar mucho. Continuó así, empujando con mayor fuerza persiguiendo su propio orgasmo, mientras jalaba cada parte del cuerpo de la mujer. Luego de unos segundos su fueron se sacudió, corriéndose dentro seguido del orgasmo de la chica. 

El súcubo se encontró sollozando ligeramente, volviéndose más violento cuando Jason movió su mano hasta su clítoris y comenzó a estimularlo, una vez quedó satisfecho se separó de su cuerpo.

—Dios no estará contento con estos rituales Padre...—Ronroneó suavemente la mujer girándose para poder inclinarse entre las piernas del hombre para comenzar a lamer y a chupar su pene. 

—No tiene porque saber todo lo que pasa aquí.

—Él lo sabe todo, Padre Jason— Emitió entrecortado sobre la polla del hombre.

—Probablemente. Sin embargo, no me interesa. Además, la vista que tengo en frente está mucho más entretenida como para querer preocuparse porque la santidad me reprenda. 

La chica sonrió divertida terminando de limpiar la punta de su miembro, dándole un ligero beso para levantarse y colocarse nuevamente sobre los muslos del hombre. — Harás que papi se enoje contigo, su hijo favorito siendo corrompido por mi, no creo que le agrade la idea, podría lastimarte. —Susurró contra sus labios mordiendo ligeramente. 

—No hay mayor placer que el dolor. Mátenme por eso...—Soltó una risa ligera hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de la mujer. —Deberían matarme, no tendré salvación después de tenerte a ti, y honestamente, no me importaría.— Sonrió contra su cuello al sentir el estremecimiento de la mujer. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
